


Off The Deep End

by TaintedByTouches



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bisexuality, Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), Depression, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, POV Second Person, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedByTouches/pseuds/TaintedByTouches
Summary: You met Corpse through mutual friends, and a friendship is formed between you both.One day, Corpse asks you to visit, and you agree. What happens when the trip doesn't go as planned?Limits are tested, and friendships end, but new beginnings are on the horizon.(The summary isn't very good, but hopefully the story makes up for that.)
Relationships: Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF) & You, Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't claim to know Corpse or what he goes through and looks like. Everything written in this story is fictional. 
> 
> There will be triggering chapters and situations in this story, but before each one I'll give a warning.

You were one of the few people that Corpse had latched onto when you met in a game of Among Us. Rae had convinced you to join one night, reassuring you that all the players were chill. Reluctantly, you had agreed, but your anxiety didn't seem to ease up until everyone had welcomed you with open arms. Corpse had been challenging to read to say the least, he was quiet at first, which you assumed meant he didn't like you. 

In the game you had ended up getting imposter, which wasn't good for your already prevalent anxiety. 

Things were going surprisingly well, until you'd made the rookie mistake of killing Toast in front of Corpse. When the meeting was called you were 100% sure you were done for, you could feel your palms growing sweatier with each passing second. 

That was until the unmistakable rumble of Corpse's voice filled your ears, "Y/N was with me in medical when we found Toast's body, so I reported it." He lied with ease, having played this role many times before, but you were quick to confirm his admission. "Yeah! Also, I think I saw Lily just walking back and forth in electrical earlier…"

You could hear the hesitation in Sykkuno's tone when he attempted to move forward in their suspicions of who could be the imposter, though you caught his character lurking nearby often, most likely to see if you'd slip up, which you hadn't.

When the game ended, you had won, and everyone but Corpse was mortified at how easily you fooled them, but you knew it was due to Corpse's occasional input. 

It was about three hours after the game ended, you were working on a paper for class when your discord app alerted you of a call, the name displayed caused your brows to shoot up in shock. 

_**'CORPSE'** _

The icon along with his name seemed to taunt you as you shakily ran a hand through your hair, making a mental note to get a trim as soon as possible. However, you answered the call with confusion laced in your words, to which you heard Corpse's breathless chuckle.

"You did good tonight, Y/N. Do you play Among Us a lot?"   
You paused at that, you considered lying and saying you did play, but that probably wouldn't bode over well. 

"No, actually. I've only ever played a few times before today. I swore I was gonna get exposed when you caught me.  
When you lied, I tried so hard to follow you!" Another laugh filled your ears, and you couldn't help the chuckle you let out at the sound.

"Yeah, no I could definitely tell, I was trying to be nice. I wanted to see how far you'd get if I kept that between us. You won, so I must be a good teacher."

After that night, he called you everyday, unless something came up for one of you, you both even went as far as to video chat, with Corpse's screen faced upward, which was understandable. This went on for seven months.

Though, you both silently agreed that no one needed to know you kept in touch after that one game, Rae, bless her heart, genuinely doesn't know that you two spend hours on video chat talking mindlessly about your likes, dislikes, and whatever random things one of you happens to come up with.  
Video calls were done with his camera facing up or directly in front of him, and despite not showing his face, you still called often because you knew he liked to see your wholesome reaction to something he said or did, he liked to see the genuine delight on your features when he shared any aspect of his day with you. 

He even once told you your smile put him in a good mood, so you tried to make a habit of sending him pictures of you smiling at least once a week, just to see the rare occasion in which Corpse uses a hundred emojis.

So, maybe it shouldn't have been a shock when Corpse asked if you wanted to visit for a weekend, but it did. You almost said no, too afraid of how meeting in person would affect the dynamic of your relationship, but in the end you agreed, because your want to be around him outweighed your anxiety around the whole situation. If he could work up the nerve to have you in his space, his sanctity, then you could muster up enough to come see him for a few days.

Besides, you knew that the couple days spent together would be worth it in the end, especially since it meant you got to be on the receiving end of one of his hugs. He always gave off the vibe that his hugs were amazing, and you were determined to find that out for yourself.  
So, without giving yourself too much time to think about it, you booked a flight to San Diego, as well as reserved a hotel room.

When you shared that bit of information with Corpse, he immediately demanded you cancel the room and get your money back, stating that there was no way he'd let you stay in the city alone, when you protested he just started loudly repeating "I literally didn't ask you, Y/N."

Even thought it was only for a few days, you caved and canceled the room, and that was enough to have Corpse move on to the next item of business, the actual visit. He told you all the fun activities he wanted you both to do together, majority of which involved staying indoors, which was both your preferences.

Before you knew it, the weeks faded by and you were headed to the airport to fly to Corpse. You were more nervous than you had the words to describe, but the thrill of meeting Corpse in a few short hours made the anxiety surrounding it a bit more manageable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Corpse finally meet! It's kind of sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best! I have more to write after the meeting, but I had to get it over with. 
> 
> It's not edited so, I'm sorry for any typos or mistakes you may encounter.

After what felt like an hour, but was nearly eight, your flight landed and you were now in the terminal.

Right as your plane landed, you got a message from Corpse, telling you he'd sent an uber to pick you up.   
If it had been anyone else, that would've been a red flag, but you knew Corpse was agoraphobic, meaning he struggled more than most to leave his home. You completely understood, and had truthfully expected nothing less.

The drive from the airport to his apartment was nerve-wracking, you found yourself anxiously bouncing your leg, your lip tucked between your teeth.  
When the car came to a halt, you felt your breath quicken, and your hands began to shake more than they had been all the way here.

It barely registered in your mind when your driver was helping you carry your luggage to the building, nor had you fully acknowledged it when the doorman of said building was instructing someone to help you take your things to Corpse's apartment. 

Apparently, they'd been alerted of your arrival by Corpse and were expecting you. Again, that may have been a red flag for a typical person, but you knew this was done solely out of precaution on Corpse's end.

When you got upstairs, your bags were already at the door of his apartment, and before you could raise a hand to knock, the door swung open.

You came face to face with Corpse, his signature mask and eyepatch secured in their places, but his mask was a bit raised, indicating a smile on his lips.  
Relief flooded your body as you smiled back at him, your head tilting up to fully glance at him.

"I knew you'd be taller than me, and I'm still upset about it!" A pout replaced your smile, but your tone was playful.   
"Maybe you should've eaten your vegetables as a child, shorty."  
Gasping in mock offense, you grabbed one of your bags and turned your back to Corpse, "watch my short ass legs leave!" It was difficult enough to hold back your laugh, but it became much more of a struggle when Corpse's arms wrapped around your frame and pulled you into the apartment, your other bags forgotten in the moment.

He lifted you so your feet were no longer touching the floor, and held you against his chest. "You are not leaving, Y/N! You flew eight hours for me, I want my promised hugs." Despite the deep rumble that vibrated against your back, his tone was slightly whiny, which caused you to once more swallow down a laugh. "Fine! Set me down so I can hug you properly, you creep." 

He seemed to consider this for a moment, then set you down.  
Once your feet touched the ground you turned to face him, a mischievous grin on your lips. A look of regret flashed on his features, but you ignored it in favor of launching at him, your smaller frame being your advantage in wrapping both your arms and legs around his body. 

"Fucking spider monkey!" Was all Corpse could manage to say before you were nuzzling your nose into his neck, and his arms were once more finding their way around your waist.   
"Shut up, I'm tryna' hug you," is all you gave as a response, and that appeared to do the job, since now Corpse was tightening his hold on you, and burying his nose into the top of your hair. 

Would this be awkward later, when you both realized the intimacy of your first ever hug? Most likely, but for now you and Corpse were more focused on taking in the presence of one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please keep an eye out for more, I know it sucks. But I wanted to get this bit out. 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos, they show me that you guys actually wish for me to continue! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave a kudos, and/or a comment!
> 
> If you want to yell with me about Corpse or anything, really; feel free to follow me on Twitter @BiconiceaJ!


End file.
